A love gone unrequited
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Well, Scorpius in love with Weasley, Rose. What's new?
1. Chapter 1

A little note : I don't want to finish my fairytail story right now. Why? Because I've stopped watching it. Sorry for those who liked it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, at all. All quotes and characters are hers, the mighty JKR's.

Resume: Scorpius loves Rose. Draco, Astoria knows about it and decides to help him. Rose is oblivious and hates him.

Scorpius loved Rose, loved her flaming and auburn locks. Everything about her seemed so stylish and so soft. He longed to touch her. Just this once. He felt tears welling in his eyes everytime she insulted him with such sting and scorn. He knew her father Ron Weasley, had told her to "beat him in every test". He knew she was off-zone to him. The night he had told his father and mother about it, they didn't really seem surprised and even felt happy for him that he could love someone so. He could recall them saying this:

"We'll help you, son, don't you worry, she will come to love you eventually". Hopes in his eyes, he slept peacefully that night, dreaming of holding her hands and kissing her. Beautiful dreams they were. She was to him, irresistible. The next day he went to Hogwarts, she still laid her eyes on him with such scorn and hatred. It pained his heart. His love was unrequited and will forever be. He stammered:

"He-llo Rose", with a faltering voice. She swept away with disdain. His heart sank. Mother, father, somebody help me! Of course, other Gryffindors were laughing at the scene. He seethed. Furious at them for making fun of him.

Meanwhile, Snape saw the interactions between those too. He too, decided to help Scorpius, and he knew that Draco knew of his crush. Now that Lucius Malfoy wasn't in the picture anymore, much easier to get them together. Narcissa just wanted her grandson to be happy. The poor lad, crushing on someone who utterly hated him. He was in his steps before that. He knew how he would feel. And those arrogant, conceited, Gryffindors! How he loathed them. He's going to get back at them for this by taking off points from their house. He secretly mused.

After potions' classes, he pulled the young Malfoy aside and had a talk with him. He looked him in the eyes and said:

"You love her, don't you? You're desperate because she spurned you, she laughed and jeered at you? You're loosing confidence in yourself because of your unrequited feelings, am I not right?"

Scorpius, eyes all red and puffed and sore with crying, nodded and replied: "How would you know about my feelings, my emotions, professor Snape" He was so amazed and so stuned at that.

"I know it because well, I was in love with Harry Potter's mother, your dad probably told you about it." Again, a nod from Scorpius. He continued on: "I know what's it like to be in your shoes, my young boy. Don't be afraid. As for Potter, I'll take care of them for you. You just need to concentrate on treating Rose nicely, ok?"

Scorpius, with newly awakened esteem, nodded again, unable to speak. So it was true, what Prof. Dumbledore said: "Help will always come to Hogwarts to those who need it." That man was off his rocker a bit, though his quotes sometimes made sense. He muttered his thanks to his favourite professor.

In the meantime, at the Malfoy Manor, the couple Draco and Astoria were discussing this ey

"Well, I think we should invited them over for tea or dinner, you know, just to let them know we've changed after the war. And how civilized we can be." To which Draco answered:

"They would never accept it. Face it, Astoria. Would never let their precious daughter touch our son, the forbidden fruit. I think it's a lost cause. You've promised him something he would never get."

"I said I can help him and I will, Draco Malfoy. Just mind you never say a word about mudblood or insult their bloodline and stuff like that while we dine." She snapped back.

"All right, you can try, albeit I won't guarantee this will work, my dear. The poor lad, pining after a girl who hates him."

"Well, you did too, my friend. Longing for Granger? You think I didn't know that? I never held a grudge against you for it. You can explain the situation and so they can sympathize with him. And You can finally admit to her that you had a passion for her. I got you, didn't I?, shot Astoria.

"You're right, thanks for being so understanding, my friend. Thanks for not holding it against me, thanks for everything, for your support. I need it. Help our son, please. I heard Severus also took upon himself to aid him, I'm glad of it." (A note, they call each other friends because they're not really lovers.)

"Not a problem, my lord. I'm happy to be of help. And you can finally tell her what you've done for her and her side instead of hiding them in your heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius set his standards perhaps way too high. He loved a girl who really hated him. To him, Rose Weasly was perfect in every way, more so than any other girls in Slytherin. He was crushing on her so bad! He wished he could see the day when he could tell her about it, when he could hold her hand, whispering things in her ears. And this growing feeling in him, he just couldn't shake it off. He looked over at the Gryffindor table with adoration. One of his friends jabbed him and told him:  
>"Go talk to her, or something, go approach her, won't do just to sit here and gawk!"<br>"I know, Zabini, I just can't. Did you see how they treated me when I tried very hard to be civil? Like trash! I'm nothing to her, I'm telling you." He said with despair welling up inside him.  
>Zabini had enough of this pining and whining and so he decided to go talk to Rose himself. He also knew, Scorpius wanted for his birthday, to spend just this day with Rose. That was the only thing he asked for. He really pitied the boy. Rival love was just so painful. So he swept to the Gryffindor table and ruffled Rose's hair. He knew Scor was watching him with intensity and he was really jealous.<br>"Rose, could we please talk about something?"  
>"What's it do you want, Pureblood Zabini?" Rose responded with such disgust in her voice.<br>"Nothing, just a small talk, your majesty. You see, I have this friend, who's been crushing on you for a very long time, he really hopes to talk to you." Zabini replied just as hotly.  
>"Oh, is that Malfoy? That pathetic little git, slimy and disgusting…" She trailed off.<br>"I bet you're having fun making fun of him right? I bet you're always laughing at him? Why Rose, do you not see he was always trying to be polite to you? Apart from your hate for his father, why can't you be nice to him?"  
>"Well first off, I can't really love a Malfoy, so chances of him and me together are practically none. Not my fault, it's because of my dad. Can't blame me for this."<br>"And can't you be at least polite to him in return for his effort? He's trying so hard to be nice to you. And he's different from the Malfoys, you know."  
>"I wouldn't know about that, Zabini, feeling protective of your friend now? I would never stoop so low as to love a Malfoy. Zabini, he can pretty much dream all his life."<br>"You know what, Rose, nevermind. I've enough of you." He strode to his table.  
>Rose smiled sweetly, a Slytherin down. She caught a glimpse of Scorpius Malfoy, fidgeting at his table during the whole conversation. She really pitied the poor lad. Why couldn't he choose somebody else as his sweetheart? Why her, of all people at Hogwarts? She hated to be haughty; she hated to have to be mean to him, though she had no choice at all in this matter.<br>All the while, at Malfoy Manor, they were thinking hard about what to do with their Scorpius' crush. He's never dated anyone else. All because of Rose! Astoria heaved a sigh. She commiserated with him. Draco walked in the same path as him before, loving Hermione Granger, a muggle-born. He did everything he could to help her, only to gain nothing. Heart broken, she went to her room. She made a list of things they could do to help him:  
>1. Invite them over for dinner at his birthday. Because it was what he wished for.<br>2. Having a courteous conversation with the Weasleys, the Potters.  
>3. Setting aside Hermione and so Draco can face his feelings towards her and having them spend some time alone.<br>"Astoria dear, come down to diner! It's served!" Draco bellowed.  
>"Coming right down, Drake."<br>She also knew if Scorpius did not win the heart of his girl soon, then he would have to marry a girl of their choosing. Because all Malfoys must marry, must bond with a girl and have descendants. Such was the tradition in a pureblood family. She desired to break the rules for once. He didn't really deserve it. She proceeded to write up an owl mail to the Weasleys, the Potters and their once, arch-rivals. It's time they set aside their differences. What a surprise it would be for them to receive such an unexpected invitation. She really crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

A love gone unrequited: Chapter 3

At the burrow

Upon receiving the invitation letter from Astoria Malfoy, the Weasleys were so taken aback. They didn't quite know how they should reply to this unexpected invite. Hermione first piped up:

"Well, this really came off as a surprise, didn't it, Ron? I mean I never thought they'd instigate this themselves. What are they hoping to gain honestly? Maybe this has to do with their son or something else?"

To which Ronald Weasley reacted to her questions by saying:

"I wouldn't know myself, 'Mione. This remains quite a mystery to me as well. I'd better go investigate, what do you say?"

"The question is, do we go or do we not go? I wouldn't know if they're planning any tricks or pranks to play on us or anything like that, eh? I'm assuming this is a test of sort? And the Malfoy Manor really gives me the creeps just to think of it. You remember Bellatrix Lestrange, right, honey and how she tortured me in their mansion?"

"I'm equally peeved about this myself, 'Mione, sweetheart. I'm not sure if they wanna make peace or just trying to play us. And why would you mention their son, Scorpius Malfoy? What does this have to do with this?"

"Have you ever noticed how he's always ever so polite to Rose? How he's trying to approach Rose with manners? Well I did, and I must say, it's quite funny to see our Rose make snide and off-putting comments to him, every time. This has to cease, though, Ronald. It's not right. Don't stoop to the enemy's level. I need to have a talk with Rose on that."

"Alright, I assent with that, it's partly my fault. I told her to 'not get too friendly with him' at the start of their year. And she took is as to degrade him. This type of behaviour is none too great. She has to change."

"I think he's positively smitten with our Rose. Don't you think? This must be why we received this courteous letter and signed by Astoria herself.

"You're going out on a limb with that, dear. You're venturing way too far, I think. It's not quite possible. I don't believe it at least."

"I think so, Ronald and I insist on that fact. He's always to make eye contact with Rose and trying to talk to her? If he's not crushing on her, why else would that be?"

"I still doubt it, really. A Malfoy and a Weasly as a couple? Are you bloody mental?" he retorted.

" Weasley, do mind your words, don't try to start up an argument with me on that. I know what I'm talking about." She replied in an equally hot tone of voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm not going to, Mione. And don't call me Weasley, please. I feel really threatened when you do that."

"You should, because it's meant to be menacing. You should honestly change your mind set about the Malfoys. Maybe they've really changed since we last encountered them."

"Well, I still am none too sure. Are you saying you wanna go?"

"Yep, should give them a chance to prove themselves. If they make one disparaging comment about our bloodline and family situation, we go. Does that satisfy you?

"Ok then, it's a deal. We give them a shot, if they remotely insult us, we leave immediately."

"I'm actually really anxious about this meeting; it would seem to me that this would unravel some secrets, buried deep underneath.

"What secrets can there be? I mean, there's none between us that we aren't already conscious of."

"I think there's really much more, Ronald. Think hard about it. Why'd they suddenly send it to us? They must have urgent things to tell us or to discuss with us."

"Just drop it, so should I or you reply to Astoria's letter? It's a beautifully handwritten signature too. We should respond in the same elegantly crafted style. Don't you think?"

"Yes, Ron. I'll do it myself though, since your handwriting is terrible to look at."

"You didn't need to insult me or anything. I feel sad."

"You'll get over it. What should I write?"

"Dunno, just conjure up something nice. I'm sure you've enough words in your vocabulary. Start with 'Dear Astoria, we are hereby replying to your invite and our answer's affirmative'."

"Na, that's way too queer and it doesn't really make sense and the 'Astoria's' too familiar. Think before you say something, please. I'll write: 'Dear Mrs. Malfoy, it will be our pleasure to attend the meeting.' Just that would be enough."

"Whatever you want, I'm washing my hands off it. And use our best envelope and letter paper."

"Yes, mister. This will be a risk for us, I know. And it's not too reassuring either to venture in the archenemy's cove."

"Just write it and be done with it. The faster it's over, the faster I'll be relieved."

"I agree with this point." After playing around with the words in her mind, she put her thoughts down on the paper. She hugged Ron after finishing it, though. She felt his warmth rather tranquilizing. She kissed him too as a loving wife would. Ron of course, appreciated this immensely.

Malfoy Manor:

"Drake, the letter's written! I'm wishing on the star to get an affirmative answer."

"Yes me too. Glad you took care of it, my friend. I wouldn't know what to write myself. I hope this will help Scorpius. We as parents should do this."

"Yes, I'm very confident Hermione already guessed the reason behind it. She's so smart and intelligent."

"I wouldn't count on that. She'd never know I was in love with her. She wouldn't believe me. I really am thankful you don't mind me loving her."

"Draco, don't sweat it please. I've known this for a while. I know all the things you've gone through for her. I also am aware of Scorpius' position. I'm trying to aid the two of you as much as I can."

"Thank you, Astoria. You're a real comfort to have around. I'd be lost without you."

At this, he pulled her in a hug and brushed her lips with his. Astoria's heart was full with only that. She hugged him back too. All her efforts haven't been in vain at least. While she didn't love him, she felt sympathy for her husband, and that's why she supported him. She still reminisced about the night they made love and conceived Scorpius. She should have used "had sex" more because it was more animal than sentimental. No sweet-loving words and no tender caresses. She was really pleased at being able to have Scorpius with him. While it wasn't the best environment for a kid to grow up in, this was all they could. It's hard to be living in a family where your parents don't love each other. Draco seemed to care or their son and she was genuinely happy about it.


End file.
